


Emancipation

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: The deed is done; mummy dearest is dead. She's free to live for herself...and Joan understands.





	Emancipation

**Author's Note:**

> Loose incorporation of Kinktober prompts for the 14th and today: CUNNILINGUS and NIPPLE PLAY. :)

Surrounded by boxes, Vera sits on the floor of her mother’s old room; not two weeks gone and she’s already ridding herself of the memories. Full to the brim, the boxes hold snapshots of a life lived by a bitter and hateful woman. She’d burn them, if she had a safe place to build the fire. 

The rest of the house has already been purged, save for the furniture, which she couldn’t see the logic in removing all at once, though she plans to upgrade each piece over time. The house is but a skeleton now, and echos with the hollow wail of a spirit being banished. She takes an odd comfort in the emptiness that surrounds her. Eventually, she’ll fill it with the things that make  _ her  _ happy.

Only one object from the rancorous matron survives the purgation- a single photograph: her mother swaddling her as a newborn, with a saccharine smile across her young face. It’s the only time she’s ever seen Rita Bennett happy in her presence, so she’ll keep it as a bittersweet memento, though it will live like the memories: in a box tucked away into a dark hidden corner. Out of sight, out of mind; like it should be.

Just three days after Rita’s tragic end, she’d had the hospice bed removed and ordered a new bed to replace it. The frame sits in a box, leaning against the wall and the mattress and box spring lie on the floor, still wrapped in their protective plastic layer. She couldn’t bring herself to set them up yet, not until every last remnant of her mother is gone from the room. Call it superstition, but she doesn’t want to taint them with the woman’s negative energy.

Stacking boxes near the front door in order to take them to the curb, she’s startled by the sound of the bell as she pads barefoot back toward the almost empty room. Looking over her shoulder she sees a tall silhouette cast across the frosted glass and she moves back down the hall to answer it. Drawing open the door, ocean eyes grow wide as she sees Joan standing on her step, bag in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Dark eyes quickly roam her tiny frame as she stands across the threshold, bow lips drawing into a shockingly pleasant smile.

“Governor. What are you doing here?” Vera questions, a perplexed expression on her face.

“I’ve come bearing dinner and drink,” She lifts the two hands separately as she indicates with a smile. “As a thank you for your excellent work today; quite impressive for your first day back. If you’re busy though, I can just leave it with you.” Her smile relaxes, but the look in her espresso eyes says she knows Vera won’t refuse the offer.

With a self-conscious bite to her lip, Vera steps back and gestures for Joan to come inside. “N-no of course, come in. It’s, ummm, it’s very kind of you, Governor, but you didn’t have to do that.” She meets Joan’s gaze with a shy smile.

“Ahh, but I wanted to.” The smile returns to her full lips, causing Vera’s stomach to flutter wildly. What started as a schoolgirl crush has morphed into something more and grows deeper each time Joan extends her a bit of kindness. “And I meant what I said about calling me Joan, Vera.” The look in her chocolate eyes holds a touch of seduction. With another bashful smile, Vera bows her head and closes the door.

Standing in the hall, Joan eyes her surroundings and notices the distinct absence of the clutter that filled the small home the first time she paid visit. Absent also is the stench of sickness that had lingered in the air. The sparseness and sterility of the space makes her inwardly smile. Seeing the stack of boxes resting by the door, she turns to Vera with a quixotic expression.

“Are you moving?” She asks as she follows Vera into the small kitchen.

“Oh, no. I umm, I just….it was time for a bit of spring cleaning.” Her voice drops as she nervously breaks her gaze and turns to retrieve two wine glasses and plates from the cupboard. Instantly Joan understands the unspoken and a knowing smile moves across her face.  

Removing the containers from the bag, Joan begins to plate the meal as Vera opens the bottle of wine. Her appreciative gaze falls on toned arms as the dainty woman pulls the cork from the bottle, the pastel blue vest top she wears putting them on splendid display. She’s always found the petite woman innocently attractive, but since her recent metamorphosis, she’s discovered that the attraction has grown stronger and become increasingly hard to ignore. In truth, it’s the reason why she’s here; Vera’s confidence today proved quite arousing.

At the table, two bent women dine over a bottle of blood-red merlot. The irony isn’t lost on Joan. Finally breaking the silence, she broaches the subject that had been left to linger. “So, where are you taking the boxes?” She asks over the rim of her wine glass. She has a feeling she knows the answer already.

Sheepishly, Vera meets her gaze and takes a long swill of her wine before answering. “Out with the bins.” She knows her actions may seem callous to those who don’t understand the torment she endured from her mother. Joan smiles inwardly, amused that she was correct yet again.

“And your plan for the room?” She continues with curiosity, surprising Vera with her lack of reaction to the confession.

“It’s going to be my bedroom; it’s the largest one in the house and has an en suite. I purchased a new bed, but I’ve not set it up yet. I didn’t want….well, I just thought it’d be easier to wait until the room was empty. The boxes are all that’s left.” She takes another sip of wine, rotating the glass between her fingers as she returns it to the table. The look in her ocean eyes bears a hint of uncertainty, but the main thing that lies in her far away gaze is apathy. It seems the little deputy truly has set herself free; the thought pleases her mentor immensely.

“Well, it’s a good thing I came by then; I can help.”

Vera looks up, shaking her head in dissent. “No, Joan, I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You don’t have to, I’ve offered.” Joan corrects with a hint of authority.

“But….” Joan lifts a palm, effectively shutting down Vera’s protest. 

“It’s done, Vera. Besides, you can’t put up a bed by yourself,” she reasons. Rising from the table, she gestures Vera to lead the way and reluctantly her Deputy obeys.

They move all the boxes to the curb and when Vera walks back in the house, the weight she usually feels has joyously disappeared. Realizing the demons of the past have been banished, she finds herself overcome with an overwhelming sense of relief. Tears flood her ocean eyes as she stands in the center of the room. Sensing the shift in her demeanor and the catharsis of this moment, Joan steps to her side and places a gentle palm on her bicep.

“Congratulations, Vera.” She hums, soft and low.

When Vera looks up with a bemused expression, Joan offers a tender smile and in it, Vera sees she understands her truth. The realization moves her profoundly. Blinking back the tears, she smiles shyly and bites her bottom lip. “Thank you,” she whispers as she fights to reign in her emotions.

“Now you must live for yourself. Pursue your own desires; you’ve earned it.” Joan cajoles with a gentle squeeze to the firm muscle beneath her elegant fingers.

They stand in silence for a long moment as Vera takes in the aura of true freedom. For the first time in her life, she feels truly unencumbered by the iron grip of her mother. And for the first time in her life, she feels truly understood, by the stern and mysterious woman at her side. Eventually, Joan releases her grasp and collects the box with the bed frame resting against the wall.

“And now, the final piece.” She drags the box to the center of the room with a smile in her eyes and begins to unpack the contents.

Within half an hour the bed is assembled. Side by side the two women stand back to admire their handiwork. Once again overcome with emotion, Vera looks up to Joan, seafoam eyes pooling with unshed tears.

“Thank you for this.” She whispers with a grateful, small smile. “There’s no need.” Joan replies simply.

“Do you have clean sheets? I can help you make it before I go.” Bearing witness to Vera’s emancipation has moved her more than she expected it to and she finds herself compelled to give more to the younger woman. Fondness makes a home beside desire.

Reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes, Vera clears her throat. “Yea, I’ll go get them.”

They make the bed in silence, falling in sync like they’ve done it a hundred times before. The domesticity of the task and the way they fall in step sends an awkward buzz into the air between them that lingers for a long moment after the task is done, until Joan eventually breaks it with an audible inhale.

“Well, I think you can handle the rest from here so I’ll say goodnight and see you in the morning.” With a tight smile and nod, she moves toward the door, but feels a small hand as it gently seizes her wrist. Turning back to Vera, obsidian eyes narrow in question as she stops in her tracks.

Nervously, Vera bites her bottom lip and timidly meets Joan’s inquisitive gaze.

“Stay.” She whispers shakily. “S-stay the night with me.” She has no idea how the request will be received, but she decides it’s worth the risk of rejection.

Joan blinks and her mouth falls open. It’s what she craved, but she never expected Vera would make the first move, and she didn’t anticipate the wave of tenderness that washes through her. Umber eyes scrutinize, searching for truth as the silence drags out into a pregnant pause.

“Are you sure about what you’re asking?” She finally questions in a husky whisper, turning back to face Vera fully.

“Yes.” The confidence in her gaze is wholly unexpected and snakes right in to hook Joan’s coal black heart.

Espresso eyes fall from Vera’s steady gaze, to the plump pink lips that have always drawn her focus. Lips parted, she hesitates briefly as she stares at her Deputy. Vera holds her gaze in nervous anticipation. Finally, strong hands rise to cup Vera’s blushing cheeks, a pale thumb rubs across her bottom lip. She closes her eyes as Joan slowly draws her in, and inhales deeply with the first timid brush of their lips.

Feeling their lips break contact, she opens her eyes again and sees Joan’s face only a breath away. Rising onto her toes, she moves forward to again close the space between them, eyes closing as she takes Joan’s lips into a passionate kiss that builds, slow and deep with the first invasion of tongue. Blindly Joan guides them to the edge of the bed and Vera falters as the mattress collides with her backside. Again they draw apart and Vera pulls herself onto the bed as Joan crawls up above her.

The kissing resumes, small hands falling to generous hips as a large palm coasts across her ribcage before moving lower to slip beneath the hem of her shirt. When Joan’s left hand comes to cup her right breast, she sighs into the older woman’s mouth and draws her closer with a firm grasp around the delicious curve of her waist.

Drawn to the vulnerable flesh of Vera’s throat, Joan captures it between her teeth before drawing them away to bestow an open mouthed kiss. Working her way down the smooth column, she feels warm hands snake beneath the hem of her blouse, moving slowly up her strong back. Her lips reach the low collar of Vera’s shirt and she draws back once more. Reaching for the hem at the slender waist beneath her, she coaxes pale blue cotton from Vera’s tiny frame and marvels at the beautiful olive skin beneath and the small, but shapely breasts now exposed to her full view.

The small persistent hands beneath her shirt break free and begin to tug upwards on the bottom hem. Joan sits up and slips the rich silk over her head, before leaning in to once again take Vera’s mouth. Cupping Vera’s breast, she tweaks a stiff nipple in the v of forefinger and thumb as she continues her lingual assault on her Deputy. With a moan Vera pulls away, running her hands toward the back strap of Joan’s bra. When she successfully undoes the hooks, Joan moans in pleasurable surprise. Drawing the straps down long, milky arms, Vera watches with appreciation as the perfect orbs sway when they break free of the sheer lace bra.

Joan sinks down to firmly press their breasts together as they continue kissing and exploring with wandering hands. Slipping a pale hand beneath the waist of Vera’s shorts releases a gasp from the smaller woman. Joan smiles as she draws back to watch the look of pleasure on Vera’s face. Slowly she slips her hand lower until her fingertips make contact with the heat between Vera’s thighs. With a moan Vera arches her back as she responds to the pleasing touch. Pressing firmly, Joan slips between wet folds and begins to set a slow rhythm against Vera’s clit with dancing fingers.

She strokes the sensitive bud until Vera begins to tremble, until sultry gasps spill from her open mouth. Removing her hand, she curls long fingers beneath the elastic waist of Vera’s shorts and underwear, drawing them slowly down her slender thighs. Feeling exposed, Vera lifts up to capture Joan’s mouth in a searing kiss, pulling the raven-haired woman to lay against her body. Fine bowed lips break free and begin a slow trail down Vera’s small body; her warm tongue teases sunkissed skin.

Holding her breath, Vera bites her bottom lip as that regal mouth settles upon her sex. Now she’ll truly get to witness the benefits of Joan’s laser-sharp focus. Fingers curl into the sheets, twisting egyptian cotton into the palms of tingling hands as Joan works her clit with lavish licks from her skilled tongue. She draws a gasping breath when Joan sucks firmly, pressing blunt nails into the tender skin of her inner thighs. One hand flies to clutch her own breast as the other weaves into a star-spangled mane.

“Oh god,” tumbles from pretty lips between throaty moans. Sensing her inevitable fall, Joan draws her closer and continues to fuck her slowly with firm passes of her soft tongue.

When Vera begins to vibrate in her grasp, she draws her tongue back up, flicking it firmly against the sensitive bundle beneath her hood. Small fingers dig into her thick basalt hair and with a final gasp and deep moan, Vera plummets into ecstasy. Pulsing shocks course through her as she rides the wave of bliss brought on by Joan’s expert touch. Joan slows her assault, eventually pulling away with one final swipe across velvet lips, as Vera goes limp beneath her.

Crawling back up to Vera’s face, she kisses her deeply, thrusting her sex soaked tongue into Vera’s mouth, moaning in pleasure as the younger woman sucks it with gusto. Drawing back with a gasp, she allows Vera to switch positions and sighs in pleasure as the small, warm body slides atop her. Eager hands cup her generous breasts before drawing down the long plane of her torso and undoing the button and fly of her jeans. Lifting her hips, she helps Vera slide them down her long ivory thighs.

Returning to her face, Vera kisses her once more and kneads a breast beneath her small hand, plucking gently at a firm nipple with forefinger and thumb. Joan pants at the pleasurable sensation and arches further into Vera’s caress. Vera lifts her head and stares into Joan’s dark gaze, desire reflected in her ocean eyes. Gently Joan guides her head toward her breast, coaxing Vera to take a pert nipple into her mouth. She moans deeply as teeth close gently around the sensitive bud and Vera’s hot tongue lashes against the stiff peak.

Vera’s hand coasts south until it slips beneath the sheer navy lace of Joan’s panties, moving timidly to cup her heat. Driving her hips forward, she forces Vera’s hand deeper between her milky thighs, spreading them slightly to give better access. Mouth encasing a pendulous breast, Vera presses her fingers between Joan’s silken folds, her heart pounding loudly in her ears as Joan releases a deep moan of pleasure. She sets a steady rhythm as she continues to suck gently on the smooth mound of Joan’s breast. Slender fingers tease her clit as hot passes of Vera’s tongue lathe her sensitive nipple. Suddenly, Vera slips her fingers lower, pushing two slowly into her soaking entrance.

“Fuuuuck,” Joan mewls thickly as Vera draws them out then thrusts back in again, filling her hot cunt with delicious pressure.

Vera pumps her fingers slowly as she continues the lingual assault on Joan’s sensitive breast. The normally stern woman beneath her begins to soften under the building pleasure that radiates through her body. Porcelain fingers twist into chestnut waves, drawing Vera’s mouth more firmly against her breast.

“More,” she husks as she releases a breathy sigh.

Taking the direction, as she always does, Vera slips a third finger inside and sucks hard on the nipple in her mouth. She bites down gently at first, but when Joan releases a deep moan in response, she sinks her teeth harder into her breast and thrusts firmly between her trembling thighs. The Amazonian woman begins to pant with desire, prompting Vera to quicken her pace and deepen the thrusting of her fingers.

Suddenly, elegant fingers dig roughly into Vera’s scalp and pull her firmly into the pillowy softness of her breast. With a gasp and rough contraction of her thighs, she climaxes hard and fast beneath her deputy. Eventually Vera slows her hand and gently slips her fingers free. Licking her lips, Joan opens her eyes and meets Vera’s awestruck gaze as she breathes deeply through the lingering pulses of orgasm.

She draws Vera in for a final, languorous kiss before drawing her to her chest and rolling them on their side, wrapping long pale limbs around the smaller woman, where they stay until they both slip into sleep.


End file.
